1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for converting reciprocal linear motion to continuous rotary motion. The device is particularly useful for converting reciprocal motion of a hydraulically actuated piston in a cylinder into rotary motion of an output shaft which drives an electric generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,559; 3,347,478; 3,465,602; 3,572,140 and 3,661,019 disclose devices for converting reciprocal motion to rotary motion or vice versa. U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,559 discloses a flywheel which is said to maintain a nearly constant rotational shaft velocity in a reciprocal to rotary conversion device having only one power stroke.